epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stan The Shark/Doctor Facilier vs Claude Frollo. Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History Season 1 Battle 1
I'm proud to announce the first Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History! The two competing parties are Doctor Facilier, known from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog, and one of the most evil characters in the history ever created by Disney, named Claude Frollo (who is known from The Hunchback of the Notre Dame). The two will battle about who is the best Disney villain out of the two. Doctor Facilier will get assisted by Lawrence, the secondary antagonist in The Princess and the Frog. I've spent a lot of effort into this battle and it's possible that it isn't perfect yet but I'm happy about the results! :D I used the beat of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, originally called "Trash The Swag" by EPISTRA, because that was the beat that inspired me to do these rap battles. After this, I will pick beats which are not used by ERB in general. The beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cV9dgHfoB2s Battle (Battle starts at 0:10) MIND-BLOWING RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! VS BEGIN! 'Doctor Facilier:' (starts at 0:21) A judge tries to defeat me?! That can't be true, yo are you serious? With these rap skills the Shadow Man is gonna get mysterious You failed at everything, Claude, from high respect to love The only "master" you appreciate is up there, above I'm a master of the shadows, you lost of a mental retard And how felt the copper, "judge" Frollo? Did it get you charred? I'm the voodoo master, true disaster, spitting MC ghettoblaster While you waste your time on Hellfire I'm gonna get this battle faster You tried to rape a gipsy girl despite your hate, you fake fraud And what did gipsies ever do to you, admit you're jealous, Claude Even the lifes they lead are more successful than yours I'm making deals, get them feels, while you sit on your horse And anyways, what was it's name again, oh yes: you called it Snowball The most ridiculous name ever, get him back into his stall Together with Lawrence and my demons we will kick that burned-up ass It's time to sacrifice, Frolly, ready to defeat this mass? 'Claude Frollo:' (starts at 1:04) Uh-hum, "Doctor" Facilier, don't dare to call yourself a doctor I don't care about the shit you talk at least I got a stock of whores If you're in my way I'll simply kill you with my glossy sword You're on the sacrificied victims list which I'll be sending to the Lord And let's talk about those friends, do you have any, you're so sad Can stone talk? 'Doctor Facilier:' (answers at 1:18) No, it can't?! 'Claude Frollo:' (continues his rap at 1:19) That's right, you're a smart lad Abomination, blasphemy, contrition, damnation, forgiveness! Stick to your poker, Facilier, I'll send you back to Hell in process Doc loses of me, a hot-copper spitting, powerful mortal Judge Claude Frollo is my name, and you rap like Quasimodo I'll be standing on the cathedral and watch you get dragged to the voodoo hell, shall thine soul be spared? So go ahead I existed long before Disney, while you got doodled by some maid And mighty Lord, shall I grab my blade and shall I persuade his breath to stop, like a Russian mob, and I will do my job You just got burned by the servant of the Lord you magic flop 'Lawrence:' (interferes with the battle; starts at 1:48) Hold your fire, Doc, Claude, it's me The pompous fatty fat man Lawrence, the fat greedy MC Are you really wearing a cape because you think that looks cool?! You live in vain, combined with pain together with a home-schooled! I'm the loyal servant of Facilier, I obey his orders You'll never reach the peak rank of might on which me and Facilier were So the next time you'll challenge my boss Facilier here Burn yourself on the stake again and disappear! 'Claude Frollo:' (starts at 2:10) I'm not afraid of this little podgy pig, you freaky queer You need to send some better help to challenge me, and oh dear I bet you're sucking Face's dick, Larry, straight your filthy hands And get indoctrinated by this non-believing fake and as you guess The people see me as the most evil villain of all, you'll be afraid before you challenge me, Facilier, you lost of a frog and an alligator! You all know me as the most darkhearted melee gladiator who serves the Lord, not you, nor you, nor this blaspheming shit narrator WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (no picture because this was the pilot episode, next episode will have a "You Decide!" picture) MIND-BLOWING ''(Notre Dame bells chime) MIND- '(Notre Dame bells chime again) BLOWING- ''(Notre Dame bells chime again) ''QUIT THAT!' '''MIND-BLOWING RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!' Poll Who won? Doctor Facilier and Lawrence Claude Frollo The Hint for the Next Episode Trivia *This is the first official Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History. *This is the only rap battle not to feature a "You Decide!" picture. *This is the first rap battle which features a rapper to get back-up, in this case Lawrence supporting Doctor Facilier. *This is the only MB rap battle to share the same beat as an official ERB, in this case the beat of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *This is the first MB Rap Battle to contain only fictional characters. **This is also the first MB Rap Battle to feature only male characters. *This is the first MB Rap Battle wherein a rapper talks during the verse of the opposite party, in this case Doctor Facilier answering Frollo's question in Frollo's first verse. *This is the first MB Rap Battle wherein a rapper talks directly to the announcer, in this case Frollo insulting the announcer and calling him "blaspheming". Category:Blog posts